A January morning and piles of wedding magazines
by Alhyna
Summary: Too much wedding craziness for one morning for Alec. A short Malec oneshot.


_AN: Writing this took 5 hours. How is it even possible! A short oneshot to enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. _

"Good morning," murmured Alec to Magnus's ear while wrapping his hands around the warlock's back.

"Good morning, love," Magnus said and turned around to face the shadowhunter. His cat's eyes were bright and full of love as he leaned in to kiss the dark-haired boy. Alec could taste coffee in Magnus's mouth. "Did you sleep well? You don't often sleep this long."

"Yeah I did," Alec answered and yawned. "Is there still coffee?" he asked and let go of Magnus.

"Yeah. And it should still be warm," Magnus answered and walked to living room. Alec took a mug out of kitchen cabinet and poured himself coffee. Kitchen floor felt cold under his bare feet as he made his steps follow Magnus to the living room.

Magnus was sitting on a couch and reading a magazine. Alec walked toward him as he heard a bright and familiar voice: "Good morning, Alec!"

Alec hadn't noticed Izzy, who was sitting in a nearby armchair. "Izzy! What are you doing here?" Alec asked surprised as he grabbed a blanket from another armchair. He wrapped the blanket around him and put his coffee mug down on the coffee table. It wasn't until then he realised that the coffee table was covered with piles of wedding magazines, calendars, coffee mugs and sketchbooks.

"Oh you don't need to cover yourself for me. Like I hadn't seen you on your underwear before," Izzy said but Alec just rolled his eyes at her. "Though that's actually pretty cute. You used to do that all the time when we were little, remember?"

"You didn't answer my question," Alec said and sat next to Magnus.

"I'm planning your wedding," she answered. "Isn't that pretty obvious?" Alec looked astonished. "Don't look so surprised. Sure you do remember that you two finally got engaged last night!"

And he did remember. It had been snowing lightly and the weather had been cold and dark. The park had been almost empty and under a pale streetlight had Magnus got down to one knee. Alec didn't have to think twice. Magnus was the great love of his life and Alec was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Now Alec looked down at his left hand and saw the simple but pretty gold ring in his ring finger. The memory made him smile.

Alec realised that he had been quiet pretty long and quickly answered: "Of course I remember. But how do _you_ know about it?"

"I told her," Magnus answered for Izzy.

"Oh great," Alec shrugged but couldn't be actually mad. "Why?"

"Well she's your sister! She deserves to know!"

"_Why?_"

Magnus shrugged. "I just needed someone to be excited about the wedding with me, okay? And because I knew that you aren't the type that gets excited about weddings I decided to call her." Alec felt a little smile creep across his face but he didn't want to show it.

Nobody said anything for a while so Isabelle started talking. "Do you know what's the downside of you both being men? There'll be no wedding dress! I love wedding dresses! And I also love shopping them. Wedding dresses are what weddings are for!"

"Aren't weddings for celebrating love between two people?" Alec pointed out but both Magnus and Izzy ignored him.

"I could wear a wedding dress," Magnus suggested. First Isabelle looked only amused but after a few seconds her face changed and she seemed to seriously consider the option.

"No," Alec said quickly when he realised his sister's thoughts. "Magnus, I love you and I don't really care what you wear but _please_ don't wear a wedding dress to our wedding!"

"Okay then. I'll come up with something else crazy," Magnus promised with a smile and gave Alec a quick kiss.

There was long enough pause for Izzy to start talking again. "Anyways. I thought about the date and wondered if..."

"Izzy, please!" Alec interrupted her.

Izzy sighed. "Alec. You must let me do this. You don't wanna do this yourself and if you let Magnus do this all by himself, you'll just end up with a mountain of glitter and even crazier things than my plans. And besides. _Do you know what a rare chance this is for me to plan a non-shadowhunter wedding?_"

Alec inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Okay."

"Alec you're the best!"

"But this was enough for me for a while. I'm going to take a shower," Alec said, stood up and left the living room.

The living room was quiet for a while and both of them were focused on wedding magazines. "Maybe we should continue this later today," Magnus said, raised his head and looked at Izzy. "Alec will be warned beforehand and he will know not to be here."

"Okay. That sounds reasonable," she answered.

"And I suggest that you leave now," Magnus said with a friendly voice and stood up. Izzy stood up too and walked to hallway. "Because I'm going to take a shower with my fiancé," he continued but she didn't hear him anymore.

And as Isabelle opened a door to a cold January morning, Magnus opened another to a bathroom filled with steam.


End file.
